epic_sevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenebria
|MaxStat = }} The Phantom Queen who deals in cruel illusions. __TOC__ Hero Background An Acolyte who freely deals out all kinds of illusions, Tenebria is known as the Phantom Queen. She bewilders her targets by overwhelming them with terrifying illusions or by taking on the appearance of others. Though she may look playful, she is monstrously cruel. Connections |} Skills '' Tenebria attacks with an explosion of dark energy, with a chance to put the enemy to sleep for 1 turn. This skill doesn't trigger a Dual Attack. ( ) Tenebria attacks with an explosion of dark energy, with a chance to put the enemy to sleep for 1 turn. When an enemy is put to sleep, Tenebria's Combat Readiness increases by . This skill doesn't trigger a Dual Attack. ( )| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% effect chance ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > +10% damage dealt ( x33,000 x2 x5) :+4 > +5% effect chance ( x47,000 x3 x7) :+5 > +15% damage dealt ( x84,000 x6 x2)}} .| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% Combat Readiness ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > +10% damage dealt ( x33,000 x2 x5) :+4 > +5% Combat Readiness ( x47,000 x3 x7) :+5 > +15% damage dealt ( x84,000 x6 x2)}} chance to decrease Defense for 2 turns and increase her Attack for 2 turns. ( ) : : Increases damage dealt. (Consumes 10 .)| :+1 > +10% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% effect chance ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > -1 turn cooldown ( x33,000 x2 x5) :+4 > +10% effect chance ( x47,000 x3 x7) :+5 > +15% damage dealt( x84,000 x6 x2)}} |} Specialty : Seductive Smile :Her smile turns dreams into nightmares. :Dispatch Mission: Gathering Attribute - Reward Bonus +10% : Moonlight Equivalent How to obtain *Covenant Summon Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Tenebria *Unknown Slate Awaken Tier List Tenebria has AoE defense break on S3, which is great in PvP, especially in arena cleave teams. S2 is an AoE attack that reduces Combat Readiness. S1 can Sleep. Her kit is great and has a lot to offer from both damage and utility. Being a Mage, she can equip Sira-Ren or Tagehel's Ancient Book, which are both great for PvE or PvP content. Like most Mages, she has low base Health and will need some protection/Health stats or she will die pretty easily. Recommended Artifacts General : Sira-Ren (debuff): Additional debuffs is great since she has 2 AoE attacks. : Tagehel's Ancient Book (PvP): Allows you to use good soul burns on the first turn of PvP. Arena & Guild Wars : Portrait of the Saviors : Tagehel's Ancient Book Hunt, Abyss & Raid : Etica's Scepter : Daydream Joker Recommended Set :Speedy: / :Damage: / Substats Priority Speed > Attack(%) > Effectiveness > Critical Hit Chance Labryrinth Camping :Dream: "Hopes? Dreams? Ha... I see you're still a child. Do you really believe in those things?" :Joyful Memory: "It's really fun to watch those cold-blooded people suffer. Haha!" Sprite Portrait Category:Sleep Heroes Category:Increase Combat Readiness Heroes Category:Decrease Combat Readiness Heroes Category:Decrease Defense Heroes Category:Increase Attack Heroes Category:Star Genealogy Category:Acolyte Category:Ritania Heroes